


Night-Mare

by nori_dori



Category: Planet Samix (Youtube)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Fluff, HOrses in love, Horses, K-pop References, M/M, No Tentacle Sex, No Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_dori/pseuds/nori_dori
Summary: To get away from the big city life, Samix escapes to a small town in Montana, where he meets an unlikely companion.
Relationships: Samix / Moonman





	Night-Mare

Samix settled his eyes upon the valley below him. It was jarring, how the lush forests and streams filled the land interspersed with small houses and plots of farmland, nothing like his home in the city. In fact, everything was different from the city. There were some parts, the clean air, the wildflowers that lined the roads, he loved. But then, there were other parts. The way the locals’ eyes bored into him every waking moment. In the city, no one pays you a glance, no one cares to pay a glace. But here? Everything was judged, everything was questioned, Samix had quickly learned that, within a week to be exact. And then, there was the openness. He couldn’t bear to look at the plain, gaping sky and all its fullness. It was worse at night, the clarity of the sky consumed him, the stars judged him too. So he simply continued to gaze among the town under him, and wonder, what the hell was he really doing out here

No matter if it was the right choice or not, it was done. He had sold his grimy apartment in trade for a grimy farmhouse. Along with it, a run-down barn. Samix ran his hands over the fencing with a final look of the town before heading back home.

He had yet to get used to the ranching schedule. It was slightly past noon, when he would typically just be waking, but by this time he had already been “up and at em’!” for a quarter of the day, but they were slow, groggy starts. The sizeable barn currently held a meager single cow along with 3 chickens, and yet it still took Samix hours in the morning to even begin feeding them. He was pretty sure they had started to take offense to this; yesterday, Mama Moo had crapped right on his leg as he was attempting to fill her water trough. As his mind filled with all the possible diseases his only nice farm pants now had on them, the chickens’ breakfast needs were completely pushed out.


End file.
